closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Studios/Logo Variations (Trailers)
These are the logo variations seen on trailers throughout the years by Universal Studios. Bird on a Wire (1990): '''The Universal logo gets shot at twice, with a flash for each gunshot. '''Jurassic Park (1993): '''On the trailer for the 3D re-release in 2013, the 2012 logo is used and the camera zooms in to Isla Nublar on the globe. '''Street Fighter (1994): '''On the teaser trailer, the text and byline disappear and the globe fades into the plain blue circle, when then reveals various clips from the movie. '''Casper (1995): '''The 1927 Universal logo is used. '''The Jackal (1997): The 1990-1997 Universal logo looks odd, and the MCA byline is a little stretched by height. Only on the teaser trailer. Psycho (1998): '''The logo gets messed up, which eventually adds footage from older movie countdown sounders. '''End of Days (1999): '''The logo was tinted in denim blue. '''Virus (1999): '''The logo is blown to ashes by electric rays. '''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000): '''On the teaser trailer, Bullwinkle's moose antlers grow on the left and the right of the globe. '''Gladiator (2000): '''The logo is on a stormy cloud background. '''Shadow of the Vampire (2000): '''The logo turns black and white like an old film. Just like the Lions Gate Films logo variant. Only on the 2001 home video trailer. '''Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000): '''Snowflakes are falling on the Universal globe. '''The Mummy Returns (2001): '''The logo is tinted in mustard. '''The Bourne Identity (2002): '''A target eyepiece moves in front of a tiny Universal logo, magnifying it, and the text zooms forward slowly as the globe zooms out behind while it continues spinning. At the last second, the whole logo hyper-zooms into the camera in a big flash. On another trailer, the same animation plays backwards for a split second. '''The Scorpion King (2002) '''and '''Robin Hood (2010): '''The logo played backwards. Only on the trailers. '''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003): '''The logo is tinted in deep sky blue and is surrounded in light mist. '''Wimbledon (2004): '''The logo turns into a yellow tennis ball for a second. '''The Chronicles of Riddick (2004): '''The globe gets covered by darkness. '''Ray (2004): '''The logo overlaps with the same logo in another position. '''Thunderbirds (2004): '''The Universal logo morphs into the StudioCanal logo. '''Friday Night Lights (2004): '''The light dies down to reveal the Universal logo. '''Van Helsing (2004): '''The globe turns into a moon, while the word flows off. '''White Noise (2005): '''The globe gets put upon on a green static background. '''Land of the Dead (2005): '''The 1997 logo turns black and white, and blurs out. '''Doom (2005): '''The Universal globe turns into the planet Mars, and the text "UNIVERSAL" burns up. '''King Kong (2005): '''We zoom through the text and the globe. '''Curious George (2006): '''The logo is shown at speed warp. Only on the first trailer. '''United 93 (2006): '''The logo turns into an animated sketch version of the Universal globe. '''Evan Almighty (2007): '''The logo is in a box on the left with the Spyglass Entertainment logo on the right. Only on the TV spot. '''Flash of Genius (2008): '''The 1963 logo is used, but it's seen on a scratched out fame. Also, the words "A" and "PICTURE" which appear are removed. '''Wild Child (2008): '''The 1997 logo is sepia-toned and in the style of the movie. '''Pirate Radio (2009): Only on the prototype domestic trailer, the logo is recreated and we zoom into the continents on the Earth. 'American Pie Presents: The Book of Love (2009): '''The globe turns into a baked pie. '''Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009): '''The globe is much larger than usual, though the text is normal size. The colors on the globe are much crisper and have a higher intensity. It transforms into a golden tree ornament, then zooms in fast as the background changes to a Christmas tree. '''The Wolfman (2010): '''On the trailer and TV spots, the 1997 logo is gray and fades into the moon. '''Repo Man (2010): '''The logo is static, just like a computer would do. On a TV spot, the logo is still static, but shown on a TV. '''Nanny McPhee Returns (2010): '''On the international trailer, the globe is replaced with the moon. '''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010): '''Exactly just like the ''Ray ''trailer variant. '''Your Highness (2011): '''The Universal globe is replaced by a historic version of the globe. '''Hop (2011) '''and '''Phil's Dance Party (2012): '''Same as the movie itself except the teaser trailer minus the byline. Seen on trailers and TV spots. On one TV spot, we see two minions from ''Despicable Me, one wearing a bunny costume and holding a basket standing on the far right side of the text. 'The Little Engine That Could (2011): '''Same as the movie itself. Seen on trailers and TV spots. '''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012): '''Exactly just like the ''Curious George ''first trailer variant. Only on the international trailer. '''Snow White and the Huntsman (2012): '''The 100th Anniversary logo is tinted in cold blue and snow is blowing past it. '''Ted (2012): '''The 100th Anniversary logo is bylineless, and the camera zooms in to Boston on the globe, bringing forth the Media Rights Capital logo. '''Storage 24 (2012): '''The logo is static shocked, along with the Medient and Unstoppable logos. '''The Bourne Legacy (2012): '''The logo is tinted in skobeloff. Seen on the second trailer. '''Oblivion (2013): '''On the international trailer, the 1997 logo is used. '''Riddick (2013): '''The logo is sped up, animates in reverse, and turns yellow at the end. '''R.I.P.D. (2013): '''Exactly like in the trailer for ''Riddick, but the logo doesn't turn yellow. Seen on trailers and TV spots. '''Ouija (2014): '''The logo morphs out to the planchette of the Ouija board. Seen on a few TV spots. '''Jurassic World (2015): '''The logo is animating reverse, and when it is almost at the start, the Legendary logo shows up. '''Crimson Peak (2015): '''Same as the movie itself. '''By the Sea (2015): '''The 1963 logo is used. '''Krampus (2015): '''The globe is tinted in blue, the "UNIVERSAL" text is frozen, and snow falls in the background. '''The Secret Life of Pets (2016): '''The globe is replaced with a Easter egg. Seen on a TV spot. '''Ouija: Origin of Evil (2016): '''Same as the film itself. '''The Fate of the Furious (2017): '''The space background has red and blue flares, the globe is silver, the text is black with a silver border, and the byline is white. Seen on the Super Bowl LI TV spot. '''The Mummy (2017): '''The globe turns into sand and dissolves to the left. Category:Comcast Category:NBCUniversal Category:Logo Variations Category:Trailers